Link (SK)
Link is one of the main protagonists of the Soul Kingdom franchise. He's the lead protagonist of ''Soul Kingdom Green'' and its direct sequels. He is the current Soul Prince of Earth and bears no spiritual connection to the other Soul Princes. This Link is the incarnation of Link following the timeline of the Hero defeating Ganon and returns to the past, centuries after the events of Twilight Princess and before Four Swords Adventure. A reincarnation of this Link is one of the main protagonists of Legend of Zelda: Twin Souls while a similar Link lives in the timeline in which the Hero left and one of the main protagonists of Legend of Zelda: Lost Aria. Prior to Soul Kingdom See the Child Link timeline for ''Soul Kingdom route'' For Lost Aria'', see the Adult Link timeline'' Story ''Color Series Prologue Part Green Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series Legend of Zelda: Twin Souls Link is the younger twin brother of Aaron with a fighting spirit. In their shared childhood, Link would usually have to stand up for his older twin who would get bullied for preferring science over fighting. Link wasn't originally serious about joining the royal family's guard as a child, favoring in becoming a musician, until a black monster abducted Aaron and Link swore to bring him home. His devotion to finding his brother led to him using the Vow of Silence to take his own voice until Aaron was returned to Hyrule. Years after Aaron's abduction, Link is an established member of the royal family knights and prays for any clues as to where Aaron can be. Legend of Zelda: Lost Aria Link is the childhood friend and servant of the Royal Twins, Princesses Zelda and Jade. However, he is more so friends with the rebellious Zelda as Jade is the more serious sister and already named Hyrule's future queen. Although Link is a servant, he shows loyalty to the royal family and has the respect of the Sheikah clan's leader Impa. The only complaint Link seems to have in his duties is when he interacts with Impa's nephew Aaron, who bears a shocking resemblance to him. The King of Hyrule decides to pair the two due to this fact, even though the boys protested on the same thing. During the invasion of spirits, Link helps Aaron escape the castle once the princesses are able to flee. The two are quickly found outside of town by a seafaring smuggler named Tallin, who kidnaps them to remove witnesses of his operation. They are kept watch on by Tallin's crew until Aaron's quick thinking helps them escape the ship. To their shock, two days have already gone by since their abduction and Hyrule Town is devoid of people except a small group, among them being Impa. SK "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter ''Soul Kingdom: Pac-Man ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' Splatoon Universoul Link and the other Souls are invited by the Squid Sisters to see their world, Aqua Tetra. However, the meteor shower damaged the ship, causing the team to make a crash landing on the planet. Link was injured on the border of Inkopolis and Octarian territory, where he was found by the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook and ushered to the city. After regaining most of his strength, Link went to shop for weapons for the Splatoon when the player's Inkling spots him. He quickly flees to Octo Canyon, where the player follows him to. ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit See the fighter page SK Appearance Like all past Link incarnations, Link is a Hylian with blue eyes and blonde hair. In comparison, his bangs are more uneven and his hair is honey blonde. At the start, Link wears the standard knight armor of a long sleeved, peach colored undershirt with a high collar under a chain-mail tank top. Over the chain-mail is a grey tunic with short sleeves. On Link's ears are blue earrings with two hoops that are connected. He has armor on his right shoulder, which is strapped around his upper body and attached to his belt. Link has an arm guard on his left arm. His lower body adorns brown trousers and armored boots. In ''Lost Aria, Link first appears as a young boy who works in the castle as a servant. He wears a long sleeved green shirt with a grey vest paired with beige trousers and brown boots. Around his waist is a pale blue sarong pinned on the left with a pin that identifies him for working for the royal family. Other Appearances Link has a default outfit in Soul Kingdom BEAT! that does not have a name. * Mourning Evergreen Costume * Farore Blessing Costume * TBA * MaSora White Costume The costume MaSora White is based on the avatar of Link's Japanese voice actor, Mafumafu. * OK UK Costume * Modern Chival'ink Costume Modern Chival'ink is a DLC costume for Link for the album, "Splat Splash". This costume is only available with the code "Marie Green", which is given out by pre-ordering the game. His hair shape stays the same with one main tentacle as his bangs above his left eye and the other main tentacle in front of his right ear. The main tentacles start yellow-blonde before fading into lime green and then full green with green colored spots of varying shades. A smaller full lime green one frames the right side of his face and a full blonde one hangs in front of his left ear while the other two hang in the back. He has the traditional black marking of an Inkling. As his attire, Link wears a jade green sweater under a forest green blazer with a kelly green collar. Lime green paint is slathered over the right shoulder of the blazer and a gold design of the Triforce is on the back. He wears brown khakis with pale blue hems and bright orange, flower-esque paint spots on the left thigh. Around his waist is two belts, one that is umber brown, apple green and sea green ombre, and the other that is neon green. Link's shoes are black no-laces with a neon green toe and a neon yellow tongue. Splatoon Universoul Link's default outfit is his DLC appearance. An additional outfit can be unlocked when the player defeats all bosses without taking any damage. Personality SK Abilities Link's abilities and inventory in Soul Kingdom possess similar weapons and storage as in Twilight Princess, Wind Waker and Breath of the Wild. For the first time in game and not simply written as canon, Link is given the ability to communicate verbally thanks to the medicine Aaron made for him. Gallery Link EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME Link Splatoon.jpg|DLC Splat Splash - Modern Chival'ink (sketch) Splat Splash Link.jpg|DLC/''Splatoon Universoul'' - Modern Chival'ink/default Splatoon Link icon.jpg|Link's profile in Splatoon Universoul Trivia * Link's full speaking Japanese voice is provided by utaite Mafumafu, along with his singing voice. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Soul Princes Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:SK Spinoffs Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:SK: K Category:SK: C Category:Triforce Galaxy Category:Hyrule Category:Splatoon Universoul